Invaluable
by BlazRegaliaDream
Summary: Robin and Anna's 7th Anniversary is around the corner, and Robin wants to surprise her with a gift.


"Another happy customer, another successful day for my business!", cheered a chipper Anna as she played with her newly acquired bag of gold. "Clink, clink" went the gold coins as they shook in her bag. "300,000 gold in one day, now that's quite a record breaker!", chimed her husband, Robin, who was keeping track of the amount of gold they were receiving. Ever since he came into her life, Anna's business was always booming, nothing less than 50,000 gold a day was sold in exchange for her great merchandise, and it was thanks to Robin's genius mind [and sometimes klutziness] that every day was filled with laughter, merriment, smiles, and most importantly, MONEY! Robin, himself, came to understand the value Anna held for gold. The world revolves around currency, for it gave reason for people to do what is necessary to survive, to find value, to find joy.

The next day, Robin woke up early and checked the calendar. 15 more days until their 7th anniversary. Robin turned to his wife and gave a small sigh. "Oh Anna, you've done so much for me since the day we got married. Every year on the very day, you would have a present for me. But this year, it'll be me giving a present to you. This year, I'll show you how much I love you. Just you wait." With that said, Robin puts on his coat and hurries out the door...

Anna wakes up go find her silly husband not in bed, nor anywhere in the house. Just as she was about to give up, she finds a note on the door.

"Dear Anna,

Out to go look for treasure to sell. I'll be back soon.

Hugs and Kisses - Robin"

Anna sighs in relief, puts on her clothes, and travels to Ylisse for another day of business...

Robin finds himself at the Ruins of Time, wandering through the halls and finding treasure and lots of gold. Just as he opened the last chest, Risen appeared almost out of nowhere, standing in his way. "Damn walking corpses, haven't you got anything better to do?", Robin said in anger as he drew out his Levin Sword. Taking a deep breath, Robin charge through the horde of Risen, swinging his Levin Sword and casting thunder spells slaying the undead beasts as if they were mere child's play. After a while, the horde of Risen were vanquished, and Robin escapes with all of his loot. The journey back to Ylisse was long, but after 11 days, he was home. Before going to bed, he took out 7 diamonds and a thin gold line. "Well, time to make you a present, Anna...", he said, as he took out a few tools and began working on his present for his wife...

-1 day left-

Anna's been noticing that ever since he got back, Robin has been avoiding her at every opportunity, locking himself up in his room, or talking with other people. It's rather strange that her husband would do this, and the more he avoided her, the more suspicious she found him. What is he up to? Why is he so determined to keep away from her? She needed answer. She asked anyone he talked to, but no one was fessing up. Finally, she confronts her husband, irritated. "What's your problem!?", she asked angrily, "You've been avoiding me ever since you got back, and it's really infuriating that you won't even speak to me!" Robin stared in silence. He refused to speak, for whatever he was hiding, it was something she couldn't know about. Anna crossed her arms, tapping her foot in impatience, glaring at her suspicious husband, waiting for an answer. Robin quietly turns his back and walks away. Anna couldn't believe it. It was like he didn't know who she was anymore, like she didn't matter. "I see... So that's how you want to do it?", Anna quietly says to herself as she went to bed.

-Day of Robin & Anna's 7th Anniversary-

Anna wakes up to see her husband standing by her with a plate of pancakes in his hands. "Good morning, honey!", said Robin. Anna looks at him with a curious look on her face. "Morning, dear.", she said. Robin sighed. "I-I'm sorry about last night, I couldn't really say anything to you." Anna got up and felt his cheek. "What is it, Robin? Did something happen? I just want to know what it is.", she spoke in a soft tone. Robin took a deep breath. "I'm making a present for a woman to give to her love. I kept if from you because I wanted to do it myself. I feel like I tend to rely on you for a lot of things." "Oh Robin, you didn't have to be so secretive about it. But it's okay, I'll leave you alone now.", Anna replied, smiling. Robin chuckles, "Actually, I finished it last night. Today's the day I got to get it to her. Now that I remember, I want to take you out to dinner tonight." Anna turns rosy a little. "You? Take me out to dinner? Alright, what did you, honey?", she joked. "I'll tell you when we get there.", Robin said with a smile, "But right now, your pancakes await your mouth!"

-Night, at a restaurant-

"Wow, you picked a wonderful restaurant!", said Anna as Robin pulled out a seat for her. Robin nodded as she sat down and took his seat. Robin reached his pocket to feel his present, surely enough, it was in good condition. After eating dinner, the two stared at each other, both red in the cheeks. "Anna, there's something I've been meaning to tell you.", Robin said, "But first, I want you to close your eyes." Anna heeded her husband and closed her eyes, as Robin took out his present and put it around her neck. "Okay, open your eyes." Anna opened her eyes and looked at a mirror Robin was holding, and on her neck was a hold necklace with seven diamonds. "Happy Anniversary, honey.", Robin said with a smile. "R-Robin, where did you get this?", Anna asked nervously. Robin leaned forward. "Remember when I told you I made a present for a woman?", said Robin, "That woman is you, Anna. I wanted to give you something so you could remember how much I love you." Robin slowly pulls Anna in and pecks her lips. "Oh Robin, you didn't have to do that. I already have a present that's much better." Anna said as she returns the kiss, "It's always with me through thick and thin, it's something that brings me so much happiness, and it's something I would never give away." Robin looked in curiosity. "And what would that be?", he asked. Anna giggled and kisses Robin again. "You big idiot, that present is you. You are the best thing I could have, and I wouldn't give you away, even if it was for all the money in the world. You're invaluable." Robin chuckled nervously, feeling like an idiot, but at the same time, he felt so happy. "I love you Anna. I'm lucky to have you by my side.", he said. Anna playfully traces her finger down his chest. "Thanks, baby. I love you too. Want to go home and... Have a little talk heart to heart?" Robin nodded, smiling.

-Night, at the house-

As the day was coming to an end, Robin and Anna jump in bed. The two kiss, embracing one another. "I forgot to say, thanks for the necklace, hun.", Anna said, "Now, how about I reward you with a little something special?" Robin feels her body and gets on top of her. "I would love that.", he said. The night had only begun, and two lovers would be up for several hours as they embrace each other in the pleasures of true love...

~END~


End file.
